This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
As electrical circuits, such as power modules, are reduced in size, power management and packaging to thermally manage of the module becomes an increasingly difficult task. Although heat sinks can facilitate the removal of heat, space limitations make their use increasingly impractical. Consequently, the ability to remove heat from electrical components can present a circuit design limitation.